


Liebestraum

by ongnielsq



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Newcomer Kang, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spies & Secret Agents, Trainer Ong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnielsq/pseuds/ongnielsq
Summary: Ong Seongwu is a Spy. A great one. But he constantly failing on his exclusive mission called Liebestraum Operation because of a certain Kang. He need to do something.





	1. Annoying pink-haired guy

Ong Seongwu lives well in his luxurious apartment in Gangnam district. He can choose whatever he wants to buy or wherever he wants to go. He mostly spends his day-off sleeping on his king size bed, but indeed he is living well.

Aside from being a super rich guy, Ong Seongwu doesn't have any close friends except those who work together with him. In his world, he needs to keep his personal matter personal, in case there are something dangerous come for him. Seongwu won't say he is a good person, but he certainly will never drag innocent person's life to danger. And he always stay on the dangerous area every little second of his life, so that's it. No close normal friends to meet everytime he is given a break from work.

Being an agent sure have the "yay" and "nay" point.

Yes, Ong Seongwu is a spy. A great one. Twenty fourth at age, he already wearing those elegant midnight-blue uniform from his agency everytime he works on his missions. A clear symbol that he is one of the best.

Currently on his precious day-off, Seongwu takes his time to carefully chooses his tuxedo for the newcomer party tonight. It usually doesn't really matter for him to just come by with his semi-formal clothes of plain black shirt and rip jeans, but tonight is slightly different. Apparently one of the newcomer will become his subordinates.

As absurd as it may sound for him to have a direct junior to train, Seongwu couldn't refuse such order from his only mentor. So here he is trying to look as prestigious as he can for the sake of high respect he anticipate from his new junior. Not that he needed but choose to.

His choice falls on burgundy tuxedo he never once wears off. He grab his misty rose shirt for the inside, but skipped any tie to wear, doesn't want to look any more formal than necessary.

Wearing all those in especially slow pace, because he is just too lazy to move faster, Seongwu humming a song he lately heard every time he drove home. Done with the deeds, he take his _s-watch_ and tune in the safe detector with his voice print. He will be on the safest place tonight but as he is on the highest level of Shadow-Spies Department, he must be prepared all the time.

He check his outlook on the mirror, run his hand lightly to smarten his black hair. Than he walk out of his grand walk-in closet. All ready to face the damn night.

Coming down to his private parking, Seongwu take on his sport car for a quick drive as he is suppose to be seen on the ballroom at seven. His dark-brown eyes staring straight on the road, his left hand is on the steering wheel meanwhile right hand busy with the translucent screen of his car's portable _etech_. He pass his master code with much easy without looking and press his thumb right after to upper right corner of the translucent screen to activate the direct transmission.

"Good evening Mr. Ong. Please, state your whereabouts for tonight mission." A familiar female voice broke through the silent of the car.

"Olympic-ro, Songpa-gu. Code M1, Signiel Seoul." Seongwu said with a flat tone.

"Recorded. You may not need a full device on, please stay safe. Happy adventurous night."

"Yea right. What an adventurous night it will be." Seongwu murmuring after the feminine voice off, completely sure he won't be enjoying the night even the slightest bit like he will enjoy the other night of his actual adventurous night. He sigh.

The drive was short eventhough Seongwu actually hoping it won't, aside from his fast driving. He now standing in line to pass the security, wondering how boring he might be feel on the couple of minutes he enter the crowded room.

"Seongwu! What a look you have here!" Someone hit Seongwu's shoulder lightly from behind. He turn on his feet and face the same-name hyung from E-Center Department, smiling widely.

"Nah, hyung it's you who look extravagant here." Seongwu return the smiling with a polite one. He called it pro-smile.

"Not quite close with you. I've never seen you wearing tuxedo before. You should wear it everytime we are on this kind of agenda," said Park Seongwoo winking his right eye, chuckle. Ong Seongwu shook his head a little, still giving his pro-smile.

"Oh! there he is the baby. Been looking for him. See you later Seongwu!" Park Seongwoo waves his hand and walks fast toward Lee Woojin, the genius baby of e-center folks.

After the short encounter, Seongwu easly pass the security and walk through the open door of the the ballroom. Just like what his predicted, the room is crowded with dozens of excited agents. Most standing in a small group from the same department, talking and laughing. Meanwhile some others catching up with stories from another department in another small group. Being able to be on a casual event like this, sure pay off all the difficult work they've been through. So there is no wonder why everyone looks so relax.

Unluckily, Seongwu has to be in this happy situation right after a very difficult mission and a seriously tired mind and body. Thats why he is not as excited as everyone.

Eventhough Seongwu won't ever describe himself as a party person, but at least he is not as grumpy as he is now when he attended other party long before this one. Now, he simply wants his rest time back soon enough.

As Seongwu continue walking across the big luxury room, searching for the person who specificaly order him to come, many people began to recognize him and tried to get his attention, even asking him to join their conversation. He rejected them all with his pro-smile and a gesture everyone knows who he is searching for.

So as far, Seongwu successfully making himself free from talking with others, and will try to keep it that way until he will be able to escape once the oppurtunity arises.

Soon, Seongwu's eyes catch the glimpse of a gray-haired man he try to find since his legs entered the place.

The commander of Shadow-Spies Department stands tall in his porpoise tuxedo, talking with some other commanders from various department. Seeing from the way they laugh, it seems those old-man were not talking about something serious, so he decides to come closer.

"Good evening sir, Commander." Seongwu said, making his and other commander turned to face him.

"Here you are! I start to wonder whether you're not coming eventhough I directly asked you to," Commander Choi softly patted Seongwoo's shoulder.

"Sir, It will be the dead of me if I did something like that." Everyone in the small human circle laugh hearing Seongwoo's honest yet amusing words. Commander Choi patted his shoulder again, now with a fatherly smile. This small gesture of affection is actually why everyone in the company said Ong Seongwu is the golden son of the firm Commander Choi.

That being said, people all shocked when the announcement of the newcomers' selected trainers included Ong Seongwu's name on the list.

Ong Seongwu is known for his perfectionist actions, and thus he has gain the fame in the field because of his amazing ability. Everyone ensure that is the main reason why the Commmander treated him so special and also why he is the only one who didn't have any trainee under his care or as his official partner for over 7 years as an agent. Now when things suddenly change like this, people are wondering just how good the newcomer is that makes Commander Choi decided to put him under the perfect Ong Seongwu.

"Since you are here now let's talk in private while the kids start the summit."

Commander Choi leads Seongwu to an empty space in the corner of the room. All of sudden, Seongwu start feeling nervous. A private talk between him and the commander is no longer a strange thing but for some unkown reason, this time it feels kind of nerve wracking.

"I'll have to go on stage soon so I'll get straight to the point," Commander Choi begin.

"Sir?" Seongwoo nodded.

"This boy I've set under your name, is kind of dangerous. No, listen. You know very well I'm not one to actually labeling such a chick as high but this one, don't underestimate him. This is the reason why I picked you, because I only want the best from all to handle him. You got me?"

Hearing what his commander said and add the anxious sound of it, Seongwu's brows become one long line in a second. He just can't understand why the commander look deathly serious. Like there is a high level danger in front them right now.

"Actually sir, I apologize but I can't quite get what you mean. If the newcomer is indeed a dangerous person, why were the company recruited him?"

"Let's just say, this person we are talking? He'll be a more pain in the ass for us if we weren't able to recruited him, Seongwoo-ya. As much as I don't want to admit, that's the level he is in. Actually it such a relieved that he agreeed to join us instead of falling on the black side."

Commander Choi gives Seongwu a firm look, and it makes him unconsciously take a deep breath. Despite of his disbelief, the informal way Commander Choi mentioned his name makes Seongwu taken aback a little bit. He immediately nodded, without anymore complaint when he heard the name of the commander being called from from the stage. Surely to introduce the newcomers formally.

Now standing alone in the corner, Seongwu take out his _palm-t_ in a rush. His curiosity kicked in bad so he has to do something before the damn newcomer being introduce to all of the agents. He should know the trouble that will soon become his responsibility. He quickly register his code with his thumb print to the small thin divice and once the touchscreen shows a blank background, Seongwu begin to type his name to the trainer app.

The high technology device works very fast and in no time Seongwu is staring into his profile picture. He scroll down the screen, but before he gets to read the newcomer's name, he suddenly felt a shiver as the breath blew right next to his right ear. "Kang Daniel," the voice heard.

Although he was surprised to death, Seongwu's body reflexively moved away from the person who was out of nowhere appeared behind him. This is the fucking first time anyone ever succeed sneaking behind the great Ong Seongwoo. And that someone is a face Seongwoo never met before.

"Who are you?" Seongwoo asked. Voice becomes dangerously deep and piercin. His eyes are cold and demanding. He definitely won't lower his defenses even for a second. It had been a great surprise to him that he couldn't have noticed the guy's arrival.

The suspicious guy Seongwu is looking at, has a big smile on his face. His hair dyed pink and part in the middle with a slightly wavy styles. The guy is wearing ripped black jeans combined with burgundy suit which he wears over a black shirt. He deffinitely trying to look sexy from the way he open the top three buttons of his shirt, Seongwoo snorted inwardly.

"I told you before. It's Kang Daniel." The guy named Kang Daniel deliver yet another big smile. One of his hands is in his pocket while the other one being offered to Seongwu. Clearly hoping a handshake.

Seongwoo's left brow lifted as he look at Daniel's hand, "So I heard. But I don't think any Kang Daniel has the right to be in this place. Or should I change the question, what are you? How did you manage to passed the security?"

Daniel chuckles and pulled back his hand, knowing Seongwu won't give him a handshake anytime soon. Before he answer Seongwu's question, Daniel let himself enjoying the view of a georgeous Ong Seongwoo for couple of seconds. He has to kill the company's photographer that he failed to take this beauty of Seongwoo into his camera. The profile picture Daniel saw two weeks ago didn't included how attractive Seongwoo's brows are, or how his eyes can make someone feel weak in a second, or how tempting his kissable lips, or how perfect the shape of his nose.

The damn photographer also forget to snap the resistible aura. Shit.

"I passed the security just like how you passed it. Walked through the smart door then foila I'm here, standing in front of you." Daniel simply said. His eyes never once leaving the perfect guy.

Seongwu's mind quickly analyze Daniel's answered, he then realized that this smiley guy must be one of the newcomers.

"You should back to backstage. Commander Choi is in charge to formally introduce you boys to others and he is now on stage." Seongwoo flatly said, take off his high tension instantly eventhough he is still wondering how the hell a chick manage to made him unaware of his existence.

Must be because I'm deadly tired, Seongwoo sigh.

"Boy? I don't think you should call someone like me 'a boy' considering your age." Daniel let off another chuckle, bring Seongwu back to his intimidating self.

"You won't want to said something like that again in front of me or anyone else. Age is not what the most important thing here, position is." He said while making his way near the annoying pink-haired guy.

The close space Seongwu created between them makes Daniel's eyes travel to the older's lips. If it's not someone as trained as Seongwu who he feels this kind of desire toward is, he won't even think twice to move forward and capture those rosy lips.

"Now, go back to the backstage," Seongwu ordered firmly. He glanced sideways at the stage where his commander giving a silver badge for each newcomers who have joined on the stage. It seems he has missed the first round of the introducing. He silently hope it wasn't newcomers for his department.

Without any looking at Daniel, Seongwu walk through to the center of the room. He decides to join one of the table where his coworkers are seating.

Dumbfounded for a moment after Seongwu had leave him behind, Daniel drag his step towards the backstage he'd asked to go. The black-haired guy sure doesn't know what he will soon find out.

Daniel let a smirk back on his handsome face.


	2. What a Night

Night is getting late but the excitement of seeing newcomers' face still filled the entire luxury room.

Sometimes laughter can be heard if the chosen trainer sighing hard to the fact that his new partner is not as attractive. Meanwhile the other time, people will scowling in jealousy when some agents get to trains beautiful or hansome chicks. Such an interesting night. 

Then there is Ong Seongwu, not admiting but feeling a little bit nervous as the newcomers' introductions went on. Hence that was like a constant warning for Seongwu as he remember that the newcomers for his department, just like any other time, will be introduced last. Safe the best for the last, people said.

Being a person who can always calm and under control in every situation, the nervousness Seongwu feels right now somewhat really bothers him. And he knows exactly why. He is not used to train or to be partner with anyone even on his early day as an agent. He almost always got personal mission, be it was class-f danger which is the super easy one or class-a that is stakes-of-life mission. There just exactly two times in his seven years as an agent he joined on a group mission. Even that, it was consist of four or five agents. Now that he will get his very first partner, not mentioning the possibility of a troublesome one, Seongwu is confuse whether he is suppose to be happy and exciting like everyone. 

"Ong Seongwu, stop frowning like that and just enjoy the night. Everyone know you'll get a very capable trainee, so don't worry," said Hwang Minhyun, one of seongwu's coworkers from shadow-spies department. He pokes Seongwu's cheek jokingly when the said man looking at him with a bored face.

"Easy for you to said that now that Hyunbin will be transfering to other department and our capable Sungwoon is the one who will replacing his place as your partner. And quit your finger before I cut it."

Hearing a whimper in Seongwu's voice, Minhyun and Sungwoon, who sat next to him, also Jaehwan that sitting at Seongwu's right, gigled amusingly. They are clearly on a happy side for Seongwu's misfortune. Despite the fact that the three are his bestfriends, is not stoping Seongwu to imagine if he can kill them all right there at the moment.

"Damn. Wonder why i decided to sat with you guys," Seongwu murmuring with such sullent face, making the three laugh again at the rare cute Seongwu.

A fiew minutes later, Seongwu sees as the big translucent screen on the stage changing its background to the elegant black bat of shadow-spies department logo. The room begin to be noisy again by the enthusiastic voices. Truth to be told, almost everyone are looking out for this time to come.

SSD is known as the only department which rarely recruiting a fresh face to join their squad. If the department really need one or two new members, they usually will choose it from another department instead. So when a time like this come, not only the SS' agents who feels the excitement but also all of them. 

This time, SSD will welcoming two new faces, and one of them will be the first person to ever partnering with Ong Seongwu. That is certainly one of the main reason why everyone are now looking seriously at the two attractive men walking across the stage to stand next to Commander Choi. 

To say Seongwu is surprise is an understatement. Before his eyes, the pink haired guy he marked as an annoying person, walks with a smirk on his face. Seongwu is very much sure that the damn smirk is intended to him as the guy looking right into his eyes. He totally forgot about the guy he had short unpleasent encounter with about half a hour ago, after he start chatting with his friends. Seongwu didn't even reliaze that the guy was not yet introduced as one of other department's trainee.

Now, Seongwu can only cursed under his breath for his unawareness. And also quickly joining his hands under the table, hoping the guy won't be his new partner. 

There are two men there after all. 

"Oh wow look at all of this excitement! Looks like our last two newcomers have to work their ass on the upcoming missions!" Yoon Jisung as the MC for the night, chuckled while everyone in the room clap their hands in agreement.

"Okay enough for the cheering, let's hear their introduction for now." Jisung quickly delivers extra mics for both of SSD's newcomers.

Seongwu watch the guy or rather a boy with maroon hair and wearing all black, move one step forward and take initiative to introduce himself first eventhough (Seongwu can clearly see) the nervousness is eating up his courage. Or maybe because of that reason he wants to be the first and finished all the troubles.

"Good evening!" He started. Voice a little bit tremble in fear, Seongwu notice. "My name is Park Woojin. Please take care of me from now on," the maroon haired boy bow deeply and smile nervously without really looking at anyone's eyes. Trace of sweat can be seen on his forhead. 

"Welcome to the house Park Woojin!" Jisung, being as sharp as Seongwu, if not more, quickly rescuing the poor boy from getting more attention than he could possibly handle. And thus just like all the introducing part of the newcomers before, Jisung calmly tap his ts-control to change the SSD's logo on the big translucent screen to Woojin's general information. He explained some of the details before he let Woojin take a step back again.

Seongwu sigh slowly as he saw how Woojin take a deep breath when almost all the attention finally switch to the screen beside him. To be honest it will be a burden to Seongwu if he gets such a nervous trainee to be his partner, but as the face of certain someone come into his vision again, Seongwu more than willing to take Park Woojin under his care. That's why his hands are still under the table, clasped tightly as he pray for the luck to come. 

As he keeps praying, Seongwu suddenly feels the familiar vibrate from his pocket where he put his e-palm. He quickly take it out, look at the preview message appears through the screen and a smile came immediately. He quickly slides the screen to read the full texts and when he finished it, he tap on the reply button in a blink. The entire time his attention was on his e-palm, Seongwu is completely unaware of the looking the pink-haired guy gave him. He didn't even lend an ear to catch on what's going on. therefor he doesn't know that it's the guy time already to introduce himself. 

"Hello, I'm Kang Daniel." Daniel said as his eyes roaming around the room, enjoying the anticipation those agents gives him. He know exactly what those agents desperately wants to know, so his eyes travel back to the person who is for this whole two fucking weeks has become his interest.

The said man, despite his uneasiness about the identity for his soon-to-be-partner, look rather in a very good mood while looking into his phone. Daniel suddenly doesn't feel good at all.

"As I'll be under Ong Seongwu-sunbaenim' care from now on, I'll try hard not to let him down." By the time Daniel finished introducing himself, not to mention the purposefuly self-announcement about his future trainer's name which should be Commander Choi's duty, the room become noisier once again. Meanwhile the victim named Ong Seongwu, cursed inwardly when his sense finally back on the damn moment. His facial expression become dangerously pissed in an instant, no one even his close friend dare to ask what he think about this bold newcomer of his.

"It must be just a bad joke," Seongwu muttered. He reach for his e-palm again, suddenly remembering he wasn't yet finishing his search on the trainers app when that Kang guy peep out disturbing him out of nowhere. 

Seongwu typing in his name even faster then before. Though this time the app is running very slow as if mocking him, making Seongwu grit his teeth in irritated. As he wait, Seongwu glance back to the stage. Daniel is still looking at him but this time the smirk vanished and replaced by a serious look with a very intense but soft gazing that send shivers through Seongwu's body. 

Seongwu's eyes trapped in those monolid eyes of Daniel for a full minute before the 'ting' sound from his e-palm brought back his right mind. He quickly cut their staring contest to look at his e-palm. He unconsciously begin to wish for some luck again. When he finally scroll down the page and found Kang Daniel's name written right under the partner label, Seongwu can only sighs.

You should have keep praying! Seongwu's inner mind screaming. His eyes travel back to Daniel and when he witnesss his annoying smile painted on those handsome yet annoying face, Seongwu literally wants to burry himself right at that place. Who the hell said Seongwu always got better part in everything? The world is never fair to begin with and Seongwu is sure that Kang Daniel being there standing all tall and mighty waiting to destroy Seongwu's peaceful day as an independent agent, is a strong evidence.

Seongwu doesn't really pay much attention after that. His mind kind of turn into a blank page. So this is why Commander Choi said his new partner is a dangerous person. Yeah, he is dangerously annoying! Seongwoo sighs for a thousand times. If he can, he will ask his commander to change his partner already, but being a responsible guy he is, he can't actually do that. Instead he dropped his head on the round table, pitying his unluckiness. 

"I don't know why you're looking so down when I'm the one who got the shy chick." Jaehwan shook his head. Envying Seongwou's new partner as everyone in the room did. At least those who got to train some of not-promising-look trainees.

Seongwu doesn't give even a bit reaction about it. 

Along with the end of SSD's newcomers' introduction, the formal event of the night also came to an end. Music begin to play so loud and the stage has become the dance floor in a flash. Many younger agents are taking their walk to the stage, enjoying the finally party night. Some of seniors also joining the stage, challenging their self to show their young souls. 

Minhyun and Sungwoon are long gone, Seongwu doesn't even want to know as he is getting ready to leave the party the moment he can run away from Jaehwan's grumble. The golden chance come when Jaehwan decided to go get a drink. He quickly leave the room without looking at anyone who calls him. He even pretending he doesn't see Commander Choi is walking towards him.

Seongwu is totally done with the damn night and now he very much needed his rest time. About that Kang Daniel he supposed to ask for a usual formal talk between trainer and his new trainee, he will deal with it tomorrow. 

Walking fast to the parking lot, Seongwu breath in the fresh air the night gives him. He stands there in the center of parking lot, closing his eyes and feeling in the peaceful night for couple of minutes. Thankfully it can immediately clear the bad mood and soon make a smile climbed its way to Seongwu's face. He hummed a song he had hummed hours before when he picked his tuxedo as he continue to walk to where his car parked. This is how resting night should be, Seongwu thought as he bring his head up time to time to see the dark sky painted with million stars.

"Yeah. It is," Seongwu murmuring. 

He found his car not long after. Without second thought he take out his car keys out of his pocket. He will just press on the open button when a voice enters his hearing.

"You forgot your phone. Or should i say your e-palm?" Seongwu quickly turn around, facing the guy he mostly doesn't want to deal with tonight but failed to.

Kang Daniel stood exactly three meters away from Seongwu. One of his hand is up and holding what really looks like Seongwu's e-palm. Seongwu immediately checked his pockets and found nothing but his wallet. He must have been very annoyed that he forget his e-palm. Now he abruptly remember how he puts his e-palm roughly on the table after his quick confirmation about Kang Daniel. 

"Well you can give it to me now," Seongwu flatly said with his right hand outstretched, waiting for Daniel to give him back his precious e-palm. For a second Seongwu noticed how Daniel's right eyebrow dissapeared behind his bangs before he finally take his step towards him.

Daniel stop walking right in front of Seongwu's hand. He simply appreciated it for seconds before reach it fast with his right hand, taking in a handshake he couldn't get before. He noticed the surprise look on Seongwoo's face, making his mischievious side kick in. So he gives him his seductive smirk that soon makes Seongwu's eyes widened. 

"Nice to meet you!" Daniel happily said and added a wink at the even more shocked Seongwu. He didn't know that the high rank agent who has this cold intimidating aura can be so cute when he is startled. No wonder Seongwu's ID picture caught his attention in a second back then when he hacked Justice Leagues' data bank. 

"You can take my hand off now." Seongwu finally said after he can get a hold of himself. He decided to tolerate Daniel's antics, thinking he shouldn't let his emotion burn up and give the satisfying his new partner wants.

This time it's Daniel who got taken aback by the calmness of Seongwu's voice and expression. Daniel's eyebrows lifted up high. He then realize this is the real agent Ong Seongwu he is currently facing. The famous cool-headed and calculating man that everyone in the Justice Leagues is idolized. He is fascinated yet once again.

"Should I break you arm?" Seongwu asked, still in his calm demeanor but this time there is a certainty in it. Almost like a death promise.

Following his words, Daniel let Seongwu's hand go. Not because he is afraid of Seongwu, eventhough he is well aware that Seongwu will actually did it and can do it if Daniel doesn't release his hand, but because he respects the georgeous guy before him.

Looks like his decision to join the justice company is right after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! first, don't worry this is not a plagiarism of queeney's work (in aff). it was my old account. I decided to move here because i could no longer open my acc there. idk why, i've tried many way but sadly i still cant login... hence i cant continue my story. i was so upset and wanted to get rid of the story but i just couldnt bring my self to. so here i'm!   
> for old reader, i hope you still wanna read this... and for new reader, i hope you like it!
> 
> p.s: english is not my mother language, please excuse my grammar or typos. thank you!


End file.
